ͼEL SARGENTO ADORABLEͽ
by kaolinet
Summary: Las extraordinarias aventuras de una valerosa joven inglesa en la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde el amor será su motivación para continuar adelante, adaptación del libro de Alan Burgess… las invito a disfrutarlo tanto como yo…


_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

_**PROLOGO**_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

_Historia de Flora Sandes, una valerosa inglesa que se embarco en la travesía de ser una de las pocas voluntarias mujeres en la Primera Guerra Mundial, en el espirito bondadoso e indomable de ella, vi reflejada a la Candy de carne y hueso que presiento seria así, por lo tanto me di a la tarea de adaptar esta maravillosa historia, con algunos cambios significativos que nos permitirán disfrutar de la narración, así que por esta ocasión nuestra Candy será una bella joven inglesa que servirá en el ejército Serbio. Donde será herida, condecorada, idolatrada por sus compañeros de armas._

_Románticos e increíbles episodios, que en su posibilidad se mantendrán cercanos a la realidad del manga, narrados con vigor, humorismo y seriedad por mí, Kaolinet._

_Las invito a que me acompañen en una nueva historia para nuestra Heroína más querida…_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

_**DECLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY ME PERTENCEN, SIMPLEMENTE FANTASEO CON ELLOS...**_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

"_EL SARGENTO ADORABLE"_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

CAPITULO I

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

"_ELECCIONES"_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

_ʢʡ_

_ȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹȹ_

En la raquítica posada montañesa que servía de improvisado cuartel general al Segundo Regimiento serbio, el coronel Albert Andrey, que mandaba la unidad, se quedó mirando con aire de preocupación a la joven inglesa de cabellos dorados.

**-Señorita White- **le dijo en Alemán, lengua que ambos conocían bien **–Le tengo malas noticias, posiblemente tendrá usted que abandonarnos- **expreso abatido el coronel de cabellera rubia y ojos celeste al desviar su mirada.

Candice White lo miro fijamente sin decir palabra. Hacía apenas pocos días que se había enganchado en la sección de ambulancias del regimiento, como enfermera voluntaria.

**-Lo que ocurre- ** continuo el coronel**- es que no hay posibilidad inmediata de detener el avance del enemigo, debemos continuar retirándonos- ** la decepción fue palpable en las secas palabras del joven y apuesto coronel que en tan poco tiempo había simpatizado con la jovencita frente a él- ** como comprenderá, usted no puede ser expuesta a tal peligro-**

Corría el año de 1915 y medio mundo estaba en guerra, pero en ninguna parte era más encarnizada que en la montañas nevadas de Serbia, el diminuto reino balcánico donde había empezado el conflicto. Durante varias semanas habían venido retirándose ante el formidable empuje combinado del ejército de Austria-Hungría y Bulgaria. Contraatacaban cuando la ocasión se presentaba, pero el coronel comprendía que estaban al borde de una derrota aplastante.

**-¿Se rendirá el ejercito?-** pregunto Candy.

**-"No"-**contesto pausadamente Albert **–Eso jamás- ** afirmo con templesa**- Los alemanes nos han ofrecido la paz por separado, y la hemos rechazado indignados-** informo al frotar sus cansados ojos**- Continuaremos combatiendo hasta los confines de Serbia y más allá, atraves de Albania, hasta el mar si fuera necesario- ** sonrió al contemplar que sus palabras complacían a la impetuosa jovencita**-luego, con la ayuda de Francia y de Inglaterra, lanzáramos una contra ofensiva- **las órdenes eran precisas ellos tenían que resistir cuanto pudiesen, lo cual se convertiría en una feroz lucha, una que no deseaba para esa delicada mujercita.

**-Pero si nos retiramos a través de Albania- ** le previno**- el paso de las montañas en pleno invierno será una prueba terrible, solo sobrevivirán los más fuertes-**en el rostro de Candy se reflejo una expresión de dolor que el oficial no supo interpretar.

**-Señorita White-**agrego**- usted es súbdita británica, como tal, tiene derecho de abandonarnos si lo desea- **

Le sorprendió la fiereza de la respuesta-** Coronel Andrey, he venido aquí a ayudar a Serbia, pase lo que pase, quiero permanecer con el regimiento- **su cándida voz se transformo en rugido que lo perturbo.

El coronel observó con tristeza a aquella joven que despertaba su curiosidad y que voluntariamente había querido venir a compartir los peligros del campo de batalla en su país. Muy femenina, pese a su indumentaria (pantalones de montar y chaqueta color caqui), de expresión abierta y franca, trabajaba infatigablemente para atender a los heridos, montaba a caballo tan bien como el mejor oficial y aguantaba las penalidades como cualquier soldado.

Sin embargo, permitirle que continuara con el ejército podría equivaler a firmar su sentencia de muerte. El coronel Andrey guardó un largo silencio y luego dijo pensativo**- Tal vez podría usted engancharse en el ejército-** expreso dudoso, pues su sugerencia iba más inclinada a que ella desistiera de todo al saber que para continuar tendría que pertenecer al ejército.

**-¿Cómo soldado de verdad?-** pregunto Candy mirándolo llena de asombro.

**-Hay ya muchas mujeres que están sirviendo como soldados-** contesto él sorprendido, tal vez lograba que se retractara**-Desde luego son serbias, no sé realmente si una extranjera podría alistarse…-**

**-¡Pero somos aliados!-** exclamo ella.

El coronel Andrey se quedo pensativo y sombrío, considerando el riesgo que Candy correría como soldado y el gran valor que tenía como símbolo. La ayuda que hasta entonces habían recibido los serbios de sus lejanos aliados, Francia e Inglaterra, era pequeña. La presencia de Candy sería muestra de que no habían sido abandonados. Finalmente y muy a su pesar, llegó a una decisión, no la haría cambiar de opinión, y exponerla a que se aventura a enrolarse en otro regimiento en donde correría con seguridad más riesgos, prefería mantenerla bajo su mando, solo de esa manera estaría más seguro, y arrancándose de la charretera el número 2 de plata, emblema de su regimiento, dijo a la inglesita **¡WHITE, ATENCION… FIRME!-** y después de prenderle el número en la chaqueta caqui dio un paso atrás, saludo militarmente y agrego **-**CABO CANDICE WHITE, LE DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL 2 REGIMIENTO DEL PRIMER EJERCITO SERBIO**-**

Las rápidas acciones tomaron desprevenida a Candy, quien solo atino a ponerse firme y elevar torpemente su mano, sin llegar a completar el saludo como era debido**-¡He! ¡SI, SEÑOR!, Gracias…Señor…- ** tartamudeo de tan impactada que se hallaba.

Albert sonrió enternecido por el lamentable saludo**-No pensara prestar sus respetos de esa manera-**comento señalando sus desaliñada posición.

**-Me ha tomado por sorpresa, Coronel-** bajo su mano y toco el pendiente gustosa**-¿Es en serio?-** cuestiono delineando el número del regimiento.

**-Me conoce muy bien Señorita White, yo jamás bromeo con respecto a algo tan importante-**

**-Lo sé, Coronel-** murmuro sin verle aun-** Solo que fue tan repentino-**

**-Si cree no poder con ello-** exclamo dándole la espalda para acercarse a su escritorio **–Aun está a tiempo de devolverme…-**

**-¡NO!-** lo interrumpió rápidamente **–"No" ¡he dicho eso!- **expreso asustada**-Me malinterpreto, a lo que me refería era que fue muy rápido no a que quiera-** informo tapando con su mano el emblema.

**-Creí que estaba asustada-**

**-Para nada-** pronuncio muy sonriente.

Albert suspiro rendido, aquel día había informado a los cuatro voluntarios de su regimiento de la misma situación, los primeros tres se aterrorizaron con la sola mención de los Alemanes, pero al infórmaselo a ella, estuvo casi seguro que se pondría como se puso, y que él sin más remedio tendría que hacer lo que hizo.

**-¿Por qué?-** escucho que le decía la pequeña damita frente a su escritorio.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-** cuestiono sin entender muy bien su dilema.

**-¿Por qué lo hace?-** pregunto viéndolo de forma penetrante, tratando con ello de asegurarse que no le mentiría.

La simple, pero importante cuestión lo hizo meditar nuevamente, ya antes lo había visto venir, y tal como lo pensó, ella estaría más segura en su regimiento que en otro, observo sus profundos ojos verdes, la chiquilla se le hizo tierna desde el primer momento que la vio, y sus valerosos esfuerzos sobresaltaban sin presunción, todo en ella se trataba de ayudar al prójimo sin interés alguno, debía admitir que su preocupación era de un padre hacia la hija obstinada que a toda costa trata de conseguir su propósito**-¡Me preocupa su bienestar!-** manifestó finalmente.

Ladeo su rostro, ensanchando su sonrisa aun más, escuchar eso de parte de él era tan dulce, aquel hombre le recordaba a su padre, quien siempre velaba por ella hasta en lo más mínimo**-Se los agradezco- **declaro sintiendo como sus ojos la traicionarían derramando esas escurridizas lagrimas.

**-De nada-** respondió apenado por el semblante de la muchacha**-No se ponga así Señorita White, le recuerdo que a lo que se está metiendo no es ningún club de beneficencia, es la guerra y usted deberá estar preparada para ver las crueldades de esta-**comunico serio, como lo hace un superior a su subalterno.

**-Lo sé- ** musito restregando su mirada **–"Y le prometo no fallarle"-** entono al ponerse en posición firme y saludarlo con su mano**-"EL CADETE WHITE LO JURA"-** declaro con seguridad.

El coronel Andrey devolvió con agrado el saludo, estaba seguro que así sería, lo que le preocupaba era que muriera haciéndolo**-¿Cuídese por favor?-** puntualizo.

**-Lo hare-** respondió girándose y aproximándose a la puerta, y antes de salir le sonrió nuevamente **–"Gracias por todo Coronel"-**

**ͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽ**

-**¿Estás segura de esto Candy?-** cuestiono apesumbrada una joven enfermera que recostada sobre el escritorio observaba como su amiga empacaba algunas cosas, tan solo lo esencial, lo demás le sería inútil.

**-"Por supuesto Patty"**-respondió doblando algunos calentadores en su pequeña valija.

**-¨No me parece prudente¨-** estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con esas decisión, ir al campo de batalla como cabo representaba muchos peligros, para una mujer**-Podría pasarte algo-**

**-No me pasara nada-** contesto al instante **–"Confío en los serbios, son buenas personas"-** atribuyo con alegría.

**-No lo digo por ellos-** movió su cabeza negativamente, ella tanto como Candy conocían a los serbios, personas honradas, intachables y por sobre todo muy leales, jamás serían capaces de hacer algo contra alguien en quien confiaban.

**-Se por qué lo dices- **externo al voltearla a ver**-Pero estoy segura que seremos capaces de defender esta tierra-** declaro orgullosa de la fuerza Serbia.

**-¡Hay Candy!-** imposible hacerla recapacitar**-¡Eres incorregible y testaruda!-** dijo al acercarse y doblar algunas prendas para ayudar a su amiga.

**-¡No soy testaruda!-** contradijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura**-¡Patricia! ¡Serbia necesita de nuestra ayuda!, "Vine aquí como voluntaria y no pienso irme hasta no haberlos ayudado"-** expreso sin duda alguna.

**-*Estas consciente que puedes morir en el campo de batalla*-** exclamo molesta por la actitud desinteresada de Candy ante el peligro que corría su vida.

**-"Lo estoy"-** contesto seria**-"Sé que puedo morir"-** admitió con amargura**-"Pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, si con ello logro que este país siga siendo tan hermosamente libre como es"- **

**-"Tus ideales son nobles"-** declaro dulcemente**-"Sin embargo con ellos no ganaras la guerra" ** la realidad era otra, si su amiga no deseaba verla, ella se la haría saber.

Candy detuvo sus movimientos al comprender que aquello no era una tonta reclamación de mujer a mujer, sino una en donde su hermana suplica que no lo haga, las pupilas cafés de su mejor amiga centellaban tristeza y desesperación, estaba tan sumida en sus cosas que no había notado la angustia de Patty, froto su frente con la palma de su mano, pero que egoísta de su parte no percatarse de eso antes o tan siquiera considerar que sería así, con su alegría desbordando, no fue capaz de reconocer la petición de su hermana en la plática, tan solo se enfoco en creer que no deseaba que fuese al campo de batalla por razones discriminatorias, exhalo siendo consciente de que debía encontrar la manera de confortar a su amiga, y a la vez hacerla comprender que aun si fuese muy peligroso, ella no daría un paso atrás en su decisión- **"Ven acá Patty"-** pronuncio al abrazar a su compañera.

Patty se dejo hacer, realmente deseaba que Candy se retractara de ir al frente, que entendiera que tal vez no regresaría de ahí, y ella no quería que pasase eso, estrecho su brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras esta cubría sus hombros, tal como una madre a una hija**-"No vallas Candy"-** sollozo suavecito, ya sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

**-"Debo unirme a ellos"-** dijo estrechando más su agarre**-"¿Son nuestros hermanos, quienes nos necesitan"-** sonrió nostálgica-**"Recuerdas cuando recibimos el curso básico de enfermeras?"-** pregunto alejándose un poco de ella.

La joven asintió haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejar caer sus lágrimas, por que Candy recordaba tal cosa en un momento como ese.

**-Te acuerdas que prometimos salvar una vida con lo que aprendimos-**

**-"Si"-**

**-*Pues yo jure hacer más que eso, aquel día, prometí que no solo salvaría a los enfermos o heridos, sino que también ayudaría a todo el que lo necesitara-** aparto sus brazos y giro su cuerpo dirigiéndose a la ventana **–"Serbia me necesita y no puedo abandonarla"-**

La convicción en los ojos de Candy sobrepaso cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener hacia ella, no solo era bondadosa y noble, también generosa y solidaria, dispuesta a todo por apoyar a quienes aprendió a amar en tiempos difíciles, resignada Patty no encontró algún argumento justificable para debatir tales palabras, en su efecto había descubierto que su corazón clamaba con ferocidad las mismas cosas, también ella deseaba luchar al lado de su amiga, enfrentar al enemigo junto a sus hermanos y aun que su razón se imponía diciéndole que tan solo era el calor del momento, ella se aferraba a creer que era más que eso.

Con la mirada empañada y la sonrisa entrecortada se acerco a su amiga y le abrazo**-Ahora te entiendo y siento haberme comportado como una egoísta-** inhalo conteniendo los sollozos que comenzaban a fluir por su garganta**-Se que tienes razón, que no hay mejor manera que esa para demostrar cuanto los quieres-** sus labios temblaron a causa del estremecimiento que su cuerpo tuvo**-Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y egoísta-** finalizo quebrándose sin poder contener un segundo más el raudal de lagrimas que azotaron su redondo rostro, inundando cuanto se hallaba a su paso.

**-No hay nada que perdonar Patty-** musito al girar y tomarla entre sus brazos**-Por qué si fuera así yo también soy tan egoísta como tú-** la fluidez con que sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas la impacto, se había prometido no llorar, más el llanto parecía ser contagioso**-No debí ser tan insensible al contártelo, tenía que haber sabido que esto no sería fácil- ** limpio algunos de los húmedos senderos que las gotitas de agua salina dejaban a su paso por los pómulos de su amiga**-Pues no estoy sola, tengo amigos, familia que me amaban y sienten como yo lo hago con ellos-** respiro profundo **–Perdóname tú a mí, Patty-** sollozo al pegar su rostro al hombro de esta.

**-"¡Hay Candy!"-** suspiro recibiéndola con gran devoción**- *Ni lo digas*-** dijo al apretarse contra ella.

**ͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽ**

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud luego de aquel debate de voluntades y sentimientos, el alma y la mete suelen coincidir en muy pocas cosas, pero cuando lo hacen arrastran con ellas todo cuanto encuentran hasta purificar la lógica, que contrariada no sabía cómo enfrentarles, se dejo caer en el blando colchón, posiblemente esa sería su última noche sobre uno, desde mañana empezaría como un cabo en las filas del ejército Serbio, en donde la comodidad era un bien innecesario, lo mejor era descansar, después de todo mañana iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida…

**ͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽͽ**

UFFFFFFFF, esto sí que me ha llevado tiempo poder subirlo, quién diría que aunque uno este en cama, las cosas no son tan fáciles de hace si se está enfermo, lamento la tardanza dije que lo subiría la semana pasada, pero mi salud no ha sido la mejor, más no se preocupen lento pero seguro me estoy recuperando.

Y bien para todas aquellas nuevas lectoras que se animen a leer esta fic, les agradezco al igual que lo hago con quienes ya me conocen de mí otro fic "CORAZON DEL AMANECER", esta adaptación como he dicho anteriormente es del libro de Flora Sandes, que me dieron a leer cuando tenía diez años, pero que no le puse atención hasta ahora que lo volví a leer estando en cama, espero que les guste, y que con ello poder hacerme merecedora de un comentario suyo, las invito a disfrutar de una nueva experiencia para nuestra rubia más querida….

_HASTA LA PROXIMA SE DESPIDE Kaolinet…_


End file.
